Moments
by musicgirl199696
Summary: A Hodge-podge of one-shots about sappy Percabeth being sappy.
1. Snow Day

**YAY PERCABETH (: Ha ha, okay. My name is Emily and I also write a fan fiction for House of Hades. This was a contest winner. I wanted to write another story besides HoH, but I couldn't choose, so I had my readers review. I'm honestly happy this one won(: **

**Enjoy! **

**Snow Day **

I trudged up the stairs to my apartment building, sighing as I went. The elevator door was broken and it had started to snow. This was the sprinkles atop the crap day ice cream sundae I had just had. When I got to the door, I rummaged around in my pockets and back pack for my keys. I didn't find them. They were inside the locked apartment and that didn't do me a damn bit of good. This was the cherry. I turned around and leaned against the door, banging my head against it. My headache had worsened at that point and now it just got worse.

Suddenly the door disappeared from behind me. I almost fell on my butt into my apartment. But then I did fall when an unknown force tackled me to the ground, somehow turning me around and shutting the door as they went. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth hovered on top of me.

"Hi," She said, smiling.

"Hey," I said back, smiling back at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and seemed extra blonde today. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin looked golden. She sat up a bit so she was sitting on my stomach. I could see that she was wearing skinny jeans and a blue tank top. She reached for my hair and her finger came back with a snowflake on top of it.

"Is it snowing?" She asked me, her eyes lighting up. She loved snow. She had lived in California for the past couple years and it didn't snow there. And at camp the put the magical protection on so it didn't get inside the camp and we acted as if it were summer again. The snow even melted around the border because the temperature was still set to seventy-five degrees. So, she rarely gets to see snow. She made me promise that we build a snowman and have snow ball fight during winter break.

"Yeah, but it's just flurries," I told her, breaking her heart. Her face fell. The snowflake melted.

"Bummer," She mumbled as she got up. She offered me her hand and I took it, but I pulled her back down onto me.

"I have to tell you a secret," I whispered in her ear. She giggled as she nuzzled into my neck. "It's supposed to snow all night." She sat up again with the biggest smile on her face.

"We can build a snow man!" She said excitedly. I laughed and let her pull me up this time.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. She nodded, still smiling from my recent news. We walked into the family room. I plopped down on the couch and she made her way over to the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked as she rummaged through the movies. We had a lot because my mom got a new job at Best Buy so she gets a discount and Paul really likes movies so we have a bunch of his. But his are all Disney movies which made me laugh because I didn't take Paul for a Disney guy.

"I don't care, you pick," I told her. Which may or may not have been a bad choice, because she had a knack for picking educational crap.

"Oh! Let's watch _Brave_," She said, looking back at me. I wrinkled my nose. We had just watched that last night when Paul came home with.

"We just watched that," I told her. She nodded and put it back.

"My roommate and I saw it when it came out. Merida reminds me of Rachel," She told me, grinning back at me. I snorted. Her hair and Rachel's hair is about the same. Merida's is just longer.

"What about the Little Mer-"

"Yes."

"-maid," She finished, smiling. I love the Little Mermaid. I have all of them and watch them all the time. Annabeth pushed the disc into the DVD player. She plopped down next to me.

"It's Blu-ray," I told her.

"I know," She replied with a smile. She curled up next to me and I draped my arm around her shoulders. I pressed play with the remote and we settled in for the movie.

Towards the middle, she fell asleep. We had shifted by then so that I was laying long-ways on the couch and she was lying on my chest in between my legs. I pulled the blanket around her face. She nestled in even closer. She had a hint of a smile on her face. I sighed and leaned back. I never wanted this moment to end.

I woke up to my mom shaking me gently. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey mom," I yawned.

"Hey, honey. It's late. You and Annabeth should go to bed." I looked at the clock. Crap. It was ten o' clock. I shook the grogginess out of my head and removed the blanket from Annabeth and myself.

"Crap. I still have homework to do," I mumbled.

"It's okay. The school called. Snow day," She whispered. She nodded down to Annabeth. I smiled. She'll be happy about that. I positioned Annabeth so I could carry her bridal style to the bed. I set her down and debated on changing her into her pajamas. I didn't know if that was crossing a line or not. Thankfully, she woke up and I didn't have to make a decision.

"Hey, babe," I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek. Her eyelids fluttered a bit and she sat up. I liked watching her wake up. Her face is all puffy and her eyes are droopy. It's cute.

"What time is it?" She asked me, yawning in the process. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like ten-ish."

"Oh. Did you have homework?" She asked me. I shook my head. I wanted to surprise her with the snow day so I had to lie in order to keep that a secret because she would ask too many questions, or worse, make me do it. She nodded, relieved. She always wants me to do well in school, which I have been. She comes over every weekend and helps study because she goes to the boarding school down the street from my school. She managed to get my D's and C-'s up to C+'s and B-'s.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked her as I looked around my room.

"It's in the kitchen," She mumbled as she flopped back down on the bed. I walked down and grabbed her bag. When I got back to my room, she was asleep again. I groaned.

"Percy, you can change me. I won't kill you. Just for future reference," She mumbled as she sat back up. She smiled at me and took her pajamas out of the bag. She yawned and padded down to the bathroom to change. I changed quickly into mine as well. She changed really fast and didn't think to knock and I didn't want her to see my One Fish Two fish boxers. She walked in right as I was putting my shirt on. Her cheeks flushed and she climbed into bed. I grinned sheepishly at her and pulled my t-shirt over my head and climbed in next to her. I only had a twin bed, so we were always really close together.

"Goodnight," I murmured as I kissed her nose. She curled up on my chest and kissed me.

"'night."

When I woke up, Annabeth was still sleeping. I craned my neck to look out the window. There was a white glow and the tops of the buildings had snow on them. Annabeth started to stir, so I rubbed her back to wake her up a bit. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Morning," She mumbled as she leaned up to kiss me.

"Morning," I said, kissing her back. She sighed and settled back into me. She looked at the clock and frowned. It was nine thirty.

"Don't you have school?" She asked me. I shook my head. She frowned again.

"Snow day," I told her. It took her a minute to register. When it did, she scrambled out of bed and ran to the window. I laughed at her. She smiled and opened the door to the fire escape. I watched her as she scooped some snow into her hands with the biggest grin on her face. She then put the snow back onto the railing neatly, as it had been before and then ran back inside. She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom. She changed into jeans and a hoodie in record time. She ran back into the bedroom and grabbed my hand, hauling me out of bed. I stood up and stretched. Today was going to be a long day. Annabeth grabbed some jeans and a shirt and shoved them in my arms.

"Go get dressed!" She urged. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I slowly walked to the bedroom.

"Percy!" She half- begged, half-scolded. I smiled back at her and continued at normal speed. When I was done brushing my teeth and getting ready, I walked to the kitchen. Annabeth already had her coat, boots, hat, and gloves on. She was holding my coat in one hand and my boots in the other.

"Breakfast?" I reminded her. She scowled and handed me my stuff and then walked into the cupboard with the breakfast stuff, grumbling as she went. I put my stuff on. She came back with two water bottles and two granola bars.

"Now?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She swatted me on the arm for the eye rolling, but she got over it and grabbed my keys from the table. I wrote a quick note to my mom on a post-it and we left.

Annabeth made me build two snow-men with her and a snow fort, _and_ we had a snow ball fight in Central Park. When we got home, we made hot chocolate and curled back up on the couch. She fell asleep instantly. I smiled. She looked beautiful this way too. Her nose and cheeks were red and her hands were freezing. Her hair was wet from the snow. I smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

"Percy?" She murmured, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," She said, snuggling up to me some more.

"More than snow?" I asked. She laughed.

"More than snow."

**Did you like it? Review with a one-shot idea! **


	2. Chores

**Hey guys! One-shot #two! Whoo hoo! Hehe, that rhymed. Ailrighty here's Annabeth! **

**Chores (Annabeth)**

Annabeth sighed. Sometimes she felt like Cinderella. Evil step-mother, but step-brothers instead of sisters. Her dad was just the Fairy Godmother that showed up sometimes. No, that's not the word. Rarely is more like it. She flopped down on the couch. She could hear her step-mother's voice inside her head.

"Annabeth Marie Chase! Don't you _dare_ flop down on that couch again!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at her every time. And then she did it even harder the next time.

She was spending time with her family for the week. The Titan War had just ended and Chiron allowed everyone to go spend time with their families. Annabeth didn't know why she was staying the whole week. Her dad would only be there for three days because he had to go on a trip for his work. It was the fourth day now and she was stuck in San Francisco with nothing to do except her step-mothers ever long list of crap for her to do. She had finished most of it. There were several things she refused to do, like clean her brothers' bathroom. She was not going in there without a gas mask and they didn't have one at the house. She had already read all of the books in her room and she accidently left Daedalus' laptop at Percy's house.

She missed Percy. Not in the boyfriend way, but in the best friend way. They had been spending a lot of time together during the war and after the war, but now they were an entire country apart and she didn't really have any way to contact him besides Iris Messaging, but she had already used up all of her drachmas doing that. Hopefully he had more.

Annabeth heard the garage door open and groaned. She didn't want to deal with them now. She took out her phone and turned it on. Maybe it would attract some monsters and her step-mom would send her back to camp. Her brothers burst through the door and started to run around like wild animals. All they needed were animal costumes and they could easily pass as the Lost Boys from Peter Pan. Annabeth giggled in spite of herself. Matthew ran into the family room where Annabeth was.

"Hi Annabeth," He half-shouted.

"Hi Matthew."

"I'm Bobby."

"Hi Bobby." He gave a satisfied smile and looked her over.

"Can I help you?" She asked. There really wasn't anything interesting to see. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Nothing fancy. Bobby smiled and ran out of the room.

"Weirdo," She grumbled.

"Mom! Annabeth's feet are on the couch!" Annabeth sighed and moved her feet so they were just dangling. Her step-mom walked into the room.

"Feet off the couch."

"They are off the couch."

"Don't sass me."

"Hello to you, too. Thanks for inviting me to lunch with you guys," Annabeth said sarcastically. Her step-mom sighed and started grumbling as if Annabeth was the most difficult child to live with and she was completely out of line. Annabeth locked her phone and went upstairs to her room. She dialed Percy's house number. She was going to get at least a hellhound for this, but she didn't really care. She put it on speaker and plopped down on her bed. The phone rang for a little bit, but his mom answered before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Annabeth. Hang on a second I'll get Percy. He just got out of the shower." Guess it was a good thing Annabeth didn't Iris Message him earlier. That would have been awkward. Annabeth heard Mrs. Blofis set the phone down and walk away and call for Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy greeted. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Percy," She greeted, smiling.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Did you call on your cell phone?"

"Yup."

"Tsk, tsk Annabeth," Percy scolded sarcastically.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

"So, are you guys doing anything fun over there?" Percy asked.

"No. They are, but I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad had to leave for a work trip, leaving me with the evil step-mother."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm serious, Percy. I feel like Cinderella." Suddenly, an image of Percy appeared next to her. He Iris Messaged her. She smiled and ended the call. He was sprawled out on his bed like she was and was shoving food in his face.

"Hey," He smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey."

"So, you were saying?" He asked, sitting up and facing her.

"Never mind," She sighed.

"Annabeth!" She heard her step-mom yell. "You didn't clean your brothers' bathroom!"

"Told you," She said to Percy. Then she turned to her step-mom. "I told you, I'm not going in there without a gas mask and heavy duty gloves!"  
"Don't be a baby!" She yelled back.

"Then you clean it!" She yelled back. She got up and closed the door then sat down on her bed. Percy was obviously laughing, but he tried in vain to hide it.

"Shut up, Percy." That just made him laugh even harder. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Seaweed Brains.


	3. Bed Time

**Hey guys! sorry for the short hiatus. School tends to take over sometimes. Well, Heres chapter Three! Chapter four will be sort of a continuation of this. **

**Bed Time **

Percy and Annabeth were walking arm in arm down some avenue. Percy didn't really care which one. He was just happy to be with Annabeth. It was just after the Giant War had ended. It was mid-December and Percy felt happy, even though he didn't particularly like winter. It was too cold. Annabeth liked it, but that's only because she never got to see it. The only thing Percy liked about it was how the sea looked. He realized that he hadn't seen it for a while and that Annabeth has probably never seen it. He got an idea and led Annabeth back towards the apartment. She was practically falling asleep on his arm anyway, so she didn't protest. They had been out all day. They went to the camp in the morning and stayed there and taught until three, and then Percy took her to a movie and dinner. Then they took a stroll through the city. It was late, almost eleven. And they needed to get up fairly early for what Percy had planned for tomorrow.

They walked into their apartment in silence. They had been living there for about a year now and it was home. Percy helped Annabeth out of her coat. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He surprised her by kissing her back on the lips, but she didn't complain. She kissed him back and started to take off her shoes. She laid them neatly by the doorway while Percy just kind of shoved them over. Annabeth sighed and started to bend down to fix them, but Percy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, ignoring her half-hearted protests. He laid her down on the bed and walked over to the dresser. Annabeth sighed and rolled over so she was facing Percy. He had already pulled off his shirt and was finding another one.

"Enjoying the show?" He teased as he took off his jeans.

"I was until I realized you still had the _Star Wars_ boxers," Annabeth said flatly. Percy turned and was met with a grin. He shook his butt a little bit. Annabeth threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at her and climbed on top of her and started to wrestle with her.

"Stop!" Annabeth laughed. He grinned his cheeky grin at her and started to tickle her. He found her tickle spot a couple years ago. It was behind her knees and her sides. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Percy could barely understand her pleas for him to stop, but he stopped when she basically crying from laughing so hard. He grinned at her and she huffed at him.

"I should have never told you where my tickle spot is." Percy smiled and climbed into bed next to her.

"Nice pants," She whispered in his ear as she climbed over him towards the bathroom. She grabbed some pajamas and sauntered on over to the bathroom. Percy grinned even though she couldn't see him. She liked his abs. She never told him, but when he wakes up he almost always feels her tracing them lightly with her finger. He got up anyways and pulled on found his _Star Wars_ pajama pants, just to annoy her. She hated _Star Wars_. He made her watch it a while ago and she didn't like it. But she liked _Star Trek_, which was basically the same thing to Percy, but he gave up on arguing with her. He thinks she only liked it because Chris Pine was in the new one. She fancied him. Percy didn't like that.

He turned on the electric candles on the table across from the bed. They were Annabeth's nightlights. She said they weren't and they were to help them fall asleep, but Percy knew they were nightlights. She didn't like the dark, which Percy understood. He could deal with light or dark. He honestly didn't care. He could sleep anywhere. Annabeth walked back into the room. She was wearing shorts with little wispy flowers on them and a tank top. She saw his pants and rolled her eyes. She crawled into bed and snuggled into the pillows. Percy leaned against the table he was by and smiled at her.

"Come sleep," She whispered. She rubbed the spot next to her. He wrinkled his face in a mock indecisive one.

"Are you sure my Star Wars pajamas won't bug you?" He asked sarcastically. She gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. She pulled her lips into a pout and did her Big Grey Eyes thing. Percy sighed. He was such a pushover. He grinned at her and flopped on top of her.

"Percy! Get off," Annabeth moaned. Percy smiled and crawled under the covers. She scooted over and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arm around his naked stomach. Percy reached over and turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl," Percy mumbled against her forehead.

"'Night Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, leaning up to kiss him. She meant for only a peck, but Percy deepened the kiss. After they had kissed for two minutes or hours, she slumped back against him and was out like a light. Percy smiled and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I said chapter four would be a continuation of three, but this idea ran through my head and I wrote it down. It's cute(: Continuation of three will be next chapter. **

**Here goes! **

Percy figured out Annabeth was probably pregnant when he came home from work on Friday. She had been acting weird all week. She was happy and then she was really sad. She cried at a commercial on Tuesday, which scared the crap out of Percy because she never cries. Ever. The last time he saw her cry was during the war and they were all emotionally drained. Her especially.

She was hungry all the time. She asked him to pick up the weirdest things after work. She wanted watermelon one night. The next she wanted a soft pretzel with ketchup. It was just flat out weird. He asked had talked to his mom one night about it. She just smiled and ruffled his hair, not saying a word. He was really confused at the time, but he understood on Friday. Percy just figured she was on her period or something.

All those things didn't clue him in, but the sight of her on Friday did. He had walked into the door and saw her sitting on the couch working on her laptop. She had a bowl of noodles next to her. Usually, she puts tomatoes, olive oil, and garlic on them, but this time she didn't. They were buttered with Parmesan cheese on them. She _hates_ Parmesan cheese. And there wasn't just a little bit, there was a _lot_.

"Hey, babe," He said carefully. She smiled at him and shoved some more noodles in her mouth.

"Whatchya eating?" He asked carefully. She started to type on her laptop.

"Noodles," She replied after swallowing.

"Yeah, but what's on them?" He asked her.

"Butter and Parmesan cheese," She answered plainly. Percy rubbed his temples and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the sink and splashed water into his face. This is not happening. They weren't even married! They used protection. She had birth control.

"Hey, babe?" She called. Percy dried his face with a towel and walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going out tonight at all?" She asked. Percy rummaged around in her drawers in the bathroom.

"Yeah. What do you need?" He called out. He finally found the yellow round disk. He looked at the days. Tuesday from a couple weeks ago was still there. So was today's, but she took them at night. Damn it.

"Could you get me some graph paper from Office Max if you're going out that way?"

"Yeah." Percy put the container back into the drawer and thought for a minute. It's not that he didn't want kids. He just was not ready. Maybe he was. Percy didn't know. They weren't married. Aren't you supposed to get married first? Percy sighed. How was he supposed to tell Annabeth he thinks that she's pregnant? He could barely convince her that she was sick when she was sick.

He heard footsteps and closed the drawer. Annabeth walked into the bathroom. She was wearing sweats and a camp shirt. Her face was pretty glowy. Was that the motherly glow everyone was talking about?

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. She had a concerned look on her face. She started to rub his back. He gave her a weak smile.

"Tired. Headache," He told her. Annabeth nodded and started to undo his tie. He sighed and sat down on her chair. She smiled at him and opened the drawer. Her brow furrowed. Crap. Percy forgot momentarily that she was very particular on how her stuff was organized.

"Were you in here?" She asked him. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"Don't lie to me," She said after he didn't answer. Percy sighed. He was in trouble. He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"I was looking for something," He said. That wasn't lying. He was looking for something. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her what, though. He decided that he should just let her stumble upon the truth and act surprised when she told him. Crap. What was the right reaction for this? They could handle a kid, but they weren't planning for one. Does he act happy? Sad? Confused? Yes, confused sounds good. He's usually confused. She'll buy that.

A voice in the back of Percy's head was telling him that lying wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he didn't want to upset her. He didn't want her to think that she can't trust him. But, if he lies to her and she finds out…crap.

"What?" Percy sighed. He was in trouble either way. Let's test the theory that his mom had. She always told him that he should tell the truth and he would get in less trouble.

"Your birth control," He told her, looking at anything but her. He was surprise when a giggle burst through her lips.

"Why?" She asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"I think you might possibly be pregnant," Percy said, taking interest in his thumbs. He was surprised to hear Annabeth laugh. She sat on his lap and looked at him.

"Did you think I was going to be mad at you?" She asked him, obviously amused.

"Well, yeah."

"Why? Because you got me pregnant or that if I am, you found out before I did?"

"Something along those lines," Percy mumbled, embarrassed that she was laughing at him. She stopped laughing and kissed him. She reached down and opened a drawer. Her hand came back with a pregnancy test in hand. She kissed his cheek and shoved him out the door.

"Let's see if you're right," She said, laughing, while closing the door.

Percy waited patiently in the bedroom. He changed into pajama pants, not bothering to put a shirt on. He was taking a nap either way after this. He flopped down on the bed and waited.

A couple minutes later, Annabeth opened the door, pregnancy test in hand.

"Well?" Percy inquired. Annabeth shrugged. She laid down on the bed, setting the test on the bedside table.

"We have to wait," She said, snuggling up to him.

"Are you mad?" He whispered. Annabeth lifted herself up on an elbow. She had a smile on her face.

"No," She said, kissing him on the lips. Percy sighed and relaxed a little.

"Though I do worry that you think you have to sneak around without telling me anything," She told him. Percy shrugged.

"You've been all weird this week. I didn't know what you were going to do."

"I have not been weird this week."

"You cried at a State Farm commercial."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Check your test," Percy told her. Annabeth huffed and rolled over. She didn't say anything. Percy sat up.

"What is it?" He asked. She sat up as well. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be a daddy."


End file.
